


A Smooch (Please?)

by tasteofdawn



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofdawn/pseuds/tasteofdawn
Summary: When Jae forms a habit, he does it way too often. Being around his gamer friends, he develops a habit of kissing people over voice calls. He thought he was safe, until he accidentally did it to one of his bandmates— and he didn’t even realize he did it.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	A Smooch (Please?)

**Author's Note:**

> okay pls be kind!! hahaha this is technically my first jaepil AU... this really has no plot whatsoever but i miss them and i finally finished writing this.
> 
> pls leave a kudos or comment if you liked it!!
> 
> (btw this work is unbeta’d and i didn’t reread it so mistakes are all mine and i apologize in advance for the word vomit lmao)

Ever since Jae moved out of the DAY6 house, he feels more free with himself. The biggest pro in this is probably no more knocking from Sungjin whenever he plays and he can be loud however he wants. But the biggest con is that he doesn’t get to communicate with the boys often anymore. 

Yes, he lives 3 minutes away but their schedules don’t match, especially  _ the kids _ (as he loves to call them) are busy with their unit schedules. So he was adopted by the streamer family, and adapting their mannerisms and developing his own— this includes kissing people over voice chat on Discord and while streaming.

He’s careful though. He often does it with male gamers and rarely does it with female gamers— just to avoid controversies. He really doesn’t want another goddamn tabloid saying he’s flirting over someone publicly. So he does it subtly (or not) to his male streamer friends.

He does it so often that it became a new habit.

* * *

ds replace the autumn chilly breeze, Jae’s phone rings while he plays, not streaming. He answers without looking up who it is, “Hello?” He often answers calls in English— just by instinct.

“Jaehyungie-hyung.” A familiar voice reaches him, ever soft and gentle. Jae is surprised to hear from Wonpil. They text often, just to ask how each other is doing but their conversation ends at that. Nothing further, not even a phone call. So today must be something else.

“Hey Pil, what’s up?” He answers while pausing the game.

“Well, you weren’t answering my texts earlier.” Oh, Jae didn’t even realize his phone is already full of notification from him. “I kinda got worried because you often answer at this hour.”

_ Huh? How does he know? _ Jae thinks. Then he realizes, Wonpil often sends him messages at this hour. A little over 5 in the afternoon and their conversation ends in a couple of minutes.

“Busy playing, so I didn’t see my phone,” Jae says in his defense. “Anyway, is there something important that you have to call?”

He hates phone calls. It’s either the best call of your life or the worst message. Lately, it’s been going to the latter. So he decides that he hates phone calls.

“There’s a package for you here. Got sent to our address. I thought I’d call you, maybe it’s important,” Wonpil explains in his ever gentle voice. “It’s from your sister in LA. You probably forgot to tell her your new address.” Jae hears a chuckle from the other side. His heart skips a beat. He misses that— the hiccupy laugh.

Jae smiles and says, “Alright. I’ll pick it up there maybe tomorrow. Will you be at the dorm? Or do you have a schedule?”

“I’ll be here. Our schedule isn’t until Thursday for radio.” Wonpil says with more enthusiasm this time, getting more comfortable.

They talked and talked over the phone. It wasn’t a long phone call but it was enough for them. Jae asks him about the kids. Wonpil tells him funny stories while on schedule, but it was more of Wonpil laughing for a couple of minutes and then the story (while still laughing). 

Jae doesn’t have any complaints. He laughs along and maybe misses the familiarity of his former housemate in his own space. Story after story, Jae is starting to feel sleepy. His desktop is already on sleep mode after being AFK for far too long.

“Hey Wonpil, I gotta go,” Jae reluctantly says but his eyes are already giving up on him. He likes talking to this weird guy, full of stories and full of laughter. He regrets sleeping late earlier so now he’s already tired as hell and it’s barely evening.

“Thanks for answering my call, hyung.” Jae can almost hear the smile on the other side. “We miss you here. Don’t forget your package!” Wonpil laughs by himself.

“Yeah yeah. You’re so annoying,” Jae teases. 

“Bye, Jaehyungie.” Wonpil says in a sing-song tune.

“Bye Piri. See you soon!”  _ Smooch.  _ Then Jae hangs up.

On the other side, Wonpil is left speechless, confused, and blushing.  _ Did Jaehyung-hyung just… kiss me? _

* * *

The next day, around the same time they called yesterday, Jae texts Wonpil that he’s coming to get his package. 

Wonpil isn’t an anxious person. Okay, maybe he gets nervous during concerts but he has a positive mindset on every little thing. 

_ But not today— not with Jaehyung coming at their dorm.  _

He woke up at 6 in the morning. (He doesn’t usually wake up after 10 if there’s no schedule.) He wears white, black, gray on rotation, but earlier today, he went through every color, every shirt, every kind of fabric in his closet. He doesn’t usually use perfume, but he uses the most subtle cologne he has. 

To say he was anxious seeing Jae after the smooch situation over the phone was an understatement. 

So when the doorbell rang, Wonpil can only freeze. 

“Piri! Get the door!” Said by the maknae busy playing in his own room.

So he takes a deep breath and turns the knob surely and very slowly. But once it’s been unlocked, Jae pushes the door with little force causing Wonpil to move backward and let Jae in abruptly.

“Why aren’t you opening the door faster, Pil? Come on,” Jae says with jest. “Do the boys know I’m here? Hey!!” Jae yells in the room. 

“HYUNG! I’M PLAYING!” Dowoon yells back. 

The other two didn’t answer. So Jae nods and says, “of course, asleep.”

Wonpil, who’s awfully quiet, can only nod in agreement. In an unfamiliar voice, he says, “Hyung, I’ll just get your package.”

Jae holds his arm as Wonpil walks away to fetch the package. “What’s the rush? Come on, I just got here! Did you make breakfast?”

Of course, Wonpil forgot to make breakfast— he’s way too busy thinking about— never mind. 

“No. I woke up late.” Lie. 

“Then let’s buy breakfast and eat here. We’ll get something for them.” Jae invites the younger and Wonpil knows he has no choice but to agree. 

It was a quiet breakfast run full of small talks and inside jokes. It was familiar, uneventful— but they wouldn’t ask for anything more. 

They get breakfast toasts and coffee for each of them. Jae treated them with Krispy Kreme. They returned the same way they came— quiet and peaceful— Jae and Wonpil. 

You see, in front of cameras, their dynamic is full of loud noises and soft slaps and clownery. But the reality is with both of them introverts, they often keep to themselves. They text often but keep conversation short (unless Wonpil gets too emotional, which he does often, but Jae understands that). And when they make jokes, it’s often weird and unfunny, only the two of them find the jokes funny. 

So Jae and Wonpil are exactly opposite as you look at it. Loud and quiet, unfunny and hilarious, love and annoyance, serious and jokes. But that’s just how they are, and even if they’ll never tell, they love each other. 

They settled the food on their dining table; Jae tries to clear everything out (with 4 men living in the same space, it’s pretty obvious they leave some food crumbs and fruit peels.) while Wonpil calls out the other guys. Wonpil failed to get all of them to have breakfast as Dowoon reasoned out he’s still playing and the other hyungs are sound asleep. 

So they eat alone together with small talk and life updates. Wonpil tiptoes around the topic of work, buy Jae is enthusiastic talking about his eaJ projects and other collaborations. 

They finished breakfast together until it was time for the eldest member to come back to his own apartment. Wonpil is ever-fidgety— too nervous to what he plans to do. He thought that if Jae can do it, isn’t he also allowed to do the same?

By the time that Jae reaches their front door to bid goodbye to him, they stand awkwardly. Wonpil as often looking up to this tower of a man.

“I guess, I’ll see you soon, Pil,” Jae says holding what he came for in the dorm. 

Then Wonpil does it. He tiptoes and kisses Jaehyung in his left cheek. He pulled away and offered a small “Goodbye” and closed the door before he could see Jae’s reaction (and before Jae could see his blossoming face).

As an overdramatic Wonpil, he leaned on the door and slides down with his face covered with his hands and uttered to himself, “What the fuck was that, Kim Wonpil?”

Wonpil sleeps the whole day away to forget everything that happened (and maybe drinks a couple or more of beers alone in his room).

He doesn’t know the other couldn’t sleep or play games or even function properly— replaying the way the younger’s lips pressed against his cheek and how warm and comfortable it felt. He thinks it’s probably just the quarantine social distancing blues, thinking he just lacks some affectionate touch.

But the chance he falls asleep, a short nap, he dreams of another kiss — on the lips, by the same man.

* * *

A week passed by and it’s the hundred thousandth time that Jae checked his phone for a Kakao message from the reason why he’s been lacking content in his stream and losing games left and right. 

“He’s avoiding me,” he talks to himself while having lunch alone. He loves the solitude but then he (again) recalls the breakfast they had; he remembers the laughs, the safe insults, the jokes, and he misses his presence again.

The phone vibrates on the table and he immediately picks it up, only to see another damn message from his manager asking how he’s been. He answers the default response. Too damn disappointed to even think about how he’s really been.

He goes back to their conversation and there’s the blinking bar and a draft message he typed out a couple of days ago. A simple, neutral, monotone:  _ Hey, Piri. How are you? _

God he sounds fucking robotic. He scrolls once again to read their past messages and he allows a small smile on his face as he sees the emojis and stickers he uses. Animated ones too.  _ Cute. _

_ What? _

Wonpil is NOT cute. Not cute when he smiles widely that his laminated teeth all appears; not cute when laughs all melodic; not cute when he jokes with him the same humor he has; not cute when he pouts asking for a bite of food he bought; not cute when he stands in front of him all short and small; not cute when he had to tiptoe to kiss Jae’s cheek— definitely not cute.

He feels himself warming up. His face is already too hot and he knows he’s definitely blushing so he slaps himself to get out of it. He needs to play to focus on himself.. and Not Cute Wonpil.

At his 5th game of losing, Jae quit rages. His friends asked him if he’s alright after he quitted the game. He’s fine. He’s just tilted and doesn’t say the reason why. But he’s tired of being out of focus. Why is  _ he  _ avoiding me? Jae thinks and thinks and decides send the damn message.

_ Kim Wonpil, where are you right now? _

To say Wonpil was startled is an understatement. He is terrified when he reads the message Jae sent to him. He’s been avoiding the older and reasons it’s because of his schedules for Even of Day. But that’s a lie. And he knows that he can’t lie with this tone Jae gave him.

_ At the dorm, hyung. _ He replies immediately.

The second Jae sees the three dots indicating Wonpil is typing. He gets up and prepares himself to go to wherever Wonpil says he is. When Jae reads the message, he’s out at the door.

Jae rushes to go to the dorm and in a flash, he’s already in the front door knocking. Brian opens the front door and before he can ask why Jae is at the dorm, Jae says “Looking for Pil.” Brian understands and lets him enter and says something about Wonpil being in his room.

Before his nerves get him, he knocks on Wonpil’s bedroom door. 

It’s now or never, Wonpil thinks hearing the rushed knocks. So he gently opens the door and with a quiet voice, he asks, “Jaehyung-hyung, what are you doing here?”

Jae enters his room unprompted. It’s familiar— the computer desk, the shoe racks at the corner, the big bed with the keyboard. He’s here more often than other of the members’ room. 

“Wonpil. Why did you kiss me when I got the package from last week?”

_ Damn, was that too sudden?  _ Jae thinks with regret.

“It’s because you  _ kissed  _ me over the phone!” Wonpil says, his hands motioning air quotation marks when he said kissed.

“What? When!”

“Hyung, you said good bye then sent a kiss —  _ mwa!  _ Don’t you remember? I thought you like it so that’s why I gave you one.”

_ Oh. That. _

“Oh…” Realizations come over Jae, too regretful and too damn embarrassed. “So you kissed me because of that? Not because…”  _ Not because of you liking me and maybe I like you too. _

“Not because of what, hyung?”

“Nothing, forget about it. I’ll get going.” Jae is already getting ready to leave.

“Well, I also kissed you because I liked it. I wanted to kiss you.”

Wonpil can only see Jae’s back when he admits to this— his feelings, his hidden crush on the guitarist, the reason why he couldn’t even write a single lyric since last week. “You can go now, hyung. You don’t have to feel the same—“

It happened quickly: Jae is suddenly in front of him, holding his small face in his rough hands, and him leaning down to capture his lips. Wonpil is too frozen to kiss back and it was too late when Jae pulls away. But Wonpil hears the whisper with breathless deep and voice full of emotion and desire, “I like you too. So please kiss me again.”

Wonpil nods and wraps his arms around Jae’s torso as he tiptoes and pressed their lips together once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Before Jae leaves to go back to his studio, him and Wonpil are by the front door again— just like the first kiss. “So are you going to kiss me here again or?” Jae jokes to the younger and chuckles.
> 
> “Shut up, hyung.” Wonpil says blushing.
> 
> “Well if you’re not going to kiss me…” And in surprise, Jae captures Wonpil’s lips. Wonpil smiles with Jae’s lips attached to his.
> 
> ————————————- jpjpjp ——————————-
> 
> Thank you for reading, friends!! Stay safe and healthy~   
> I don’t have a cc or anything but u can comment as guest/anon!  
> Hope you enjoyed..


End file.
